Beca Mitchell, Baby Room Designer Extraordinaire
by kendricksnow
Summary: In the midst of decorating a room for the daughter they're expecting, Chloe learns that Beca is *very* particular about the way the baby's room is arranged. Based on a prompt from imagineyourotp. Extremely fluffy Bechloe oneshot. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hey, all! Thank you so much for the positive feedback I got on "Music of Life." I'm still unsure on whether or not I want to continue it, so until I decide, here's an extra fluffy oneshot. Based on this prompt from imagineyourotp: _Imagine your OTP decorating their future child's room. Person A is oddly obsessed with decorating it perfectly, and Person B finds it very funny/charming._

As always, if have any questions (or you want to friendship), you can hit me up on tumblr, barack-0bama . tumblr . com :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Now, off to the story!

"Chloe, are you sure we can put this crib up by ourselves? You're pregnant- it's not too late to call over Jesse and Aubrey to help, you know," Beca said, lugging the large box up the stairs of their two story suburban home. Chloe put the bags of bedding and other baby essentials down on the porch, unlocking the door before turning to her wife.

"Bec, I'm only four and a half months along. I'm barely showing! Putting up a crib is easy, I helped Aubrey the day she put Lizzie's up. Plus, that guy at the baby store said we would totally be able to do it ourselves. Stop worrying!" Chloe laughed, opening the door before turning to her wife to help her slide the crib through. Beca had tried to protest, but Chloe waved her off. "Babe, I love that you're worried, but I promise I'm not going to break. Aubrey was defending clients at eight months in!"

"But Aubrey is Jesse's wife, not mine," Beca frowned. "I just don't want you to push yourself too hard, Chlo, that's all. I just worry-" Beca was about to say more, but Chloe leaned the crib against the wall and cut her off with a kiss.

"And like I said, I love that you're worried. But I know my limits, Bec, you know that. So relax! And help me get this box upstairs so we can start getting a room ready for our little girl." Chloe said, pausing for a moment to rub her growing tummy.

X

Chloe and Beca had found out that they were expecting a little girl just a week ago at their doctor's appointment, resulting in an overflow of pink and yellow, well, _everything_ strewn across the room. They had hired painters the day after the ultrasound (I don't want you breathing in any possibly harmful fumes," Beca had said when Chloe mentioned that they could just paint the room themselves), and the walls were now a light pink with different colored flowers lining the ceiling.

"They did a really lovely job in here," Chloe mused, arranging one of the shelves the painters had put up with a few trinkets they had picked up at the baby store, as well as a few photographs.

"Mhm, yeah, really nice," Beca mumbled, staring at the new bedding that currently sat in their daughter's crib. "This bedding is wrong."

"Excuse me? You picked it- you said the dark pink was more 'hardcore' than the yellow set I liked," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow as she watched her wife take her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration.

"The dark pink _is_ hardcore," Beca said, moving around to the other side of the crib. "It's not the color that's the problem. It's the placement- it's wrong. If we arrange it so her head is on this side," the short girl motioned to where a small pillow and stuffed animals lay, "the light from the window will shine right in her eyes in the morning. But, if we switch it around," Beca said, starting to undo the bedding, "then the light will shine on the other side of the crib and we can avoid that issue." Chloe smiled at her wife, walking up and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"You are really putting a lot of thought into this, aren't you?" the readhead asked, kissing her wife on the shoulder. She felt the shorter girl relax into her embrace, dropping the bedding for a moment.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her," Beca whispered, placing her hands over where Chloe's laid on her stomach.

"How could they not be? She has an awesome mom making sure there's no sun in her eyes and that her bedding is perfectly badass." Chloe felt Beca giggle against her, before tensing. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, turning Beca around in her arms.

"You said I would be an awesome mom," Beca started, looking down nervously, "but what if I'm not? What if the baby comes out and instead of getting the perfection that is you, she gets the weird, fuck-up attitude that is me?" Chloe looked at her wife intently, before whispering for Beca to look at her. The brunette raised her eyes slowly, meeting Chloe's bright blue ones.

"Bec, you are going to be an awesome mom. I have no doubt in my mind about that- I wouldn't be pregnant right now if I did. And you're _not_ a fuck up, baby. You're a smart, caring, beautiful, successful music producer, who has a big heart and a perfect smile. Plus, you scored a totally hot wife," Chloe winked, shaking her butt for emphasis. She saw a smile pull at Beca's lips, and leaned in to kiss her gently. "Mrs. Beca Mitchell-Beale, you are going to be a great mom. I know it, the baby in my stomach knows it, hell, even _Aubrey_ said she thinks you'll do great. So, please, stop worrying about every little thing, because besides the basics, a child needs love above all else. And your heart is full of that."

Beca had tears in her eyes by the end of Chloe's speech, and was smiling at the woman in her arms as she pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Chlo, I really needed to hear that," she whispered, kissing her wife on the cheek. She lifted her head from her wife's shoulder, looking at the shelf Chloe had recently arranged. "I really needed to hear that, and the organization of that shelf is_ all_ wrong," Beca said, walking over to it to move around the photographs.

_My wife is a trip_, Chloe thought, smiling to herself as she remade their daughter's bed.

X

Three hours and a lot of rearranging later, the baby's room was finally complete. There were pictures on the walls, a rocking chair in the corner, and a changing station stocked and ready for use. The room looked absolutely adorable, and Beca and Chloe stood in the doorway, admiring their hard work.

"We did aca-awesome today," Chloe said, resting her forehead against the brunette's.

"We really did," Beca replied, smiling at Chloe. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Well, she won't have much to compare it to," Chloe laughed, kissing Beca quickly. "I don't think the inside of my uterus is exactly painted with flowers."

"You make an excellent point, m'lady," Beca giggled, hugging the redhead closer to her. "However, I really think that picture would look better on the opposite wall…" Beca said, beginning to unwrap herself from Chloe's embrace.

"No you don't, Beca Anne Mitchell-Beale, we are NOT doing any more rearranging today," Chloe said, trying to be firm- the smile on her face gave her away. "We have been in here all day, and while looking at baby stuff is fun, I think we both need a bit of a… _distraction_." Chloe leaned in as she spoke, her lips ghosting over Beca's ear.

"Y-yeah, I think you're right," Beca stuttered, grabbing her wife by the hand and pulling her into their bedroom. "Distractions are good. But I'm moving that picture first thing tomorrow." Chloe laughed at her wife, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Whatever you say, baby-room-designer-extraordinaire."


End file.
